Question: Solve for $x$ : $2 = \dfrac{x}{8}$
Multiply both sides by $8$ $ 2 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{x}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $16 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $x = 16$